I'm Not Dead Yet
by Mlle Mellise
Summary: When a mysterious sixteen year old girl appears in your bedroom and you're a meditator like me, you'd have every right to assume she's dead. Only... she's not. And she's stealing all of Jesse's attention. Problem? Big one.


Title; I'm not dead yet!

Author; Jakunen Kaze

Disclaimer: Disclaimers speak for themselves. Disclaimer, speak. Speak, boy! Come on, speak! …. That's a good disclaimer! -Gives disclaimer a doggie treat.-

I dunno why I'm writing this. But I am. Okay. Here it goes. XP I'm such a liar. A new fanfic. But it is unrelated to anime, so it doesn't count… And yes, I know I'm using Ryenne's name. But it's only the name. I swear.

* * *

She just sat there. It was rather eerie, how she sat perfectly still, hands folded in her lap, on my bed, watching Jesse and I. How she got into my bedroom, I haven't the slightest. But she was there. Dressed in a navy blue skirt and a clean white polo, you'd guess she was from a private school, but there was no school crest anywhere on her clothes. Her shoulder length chestnut brown hair fell loose at her shoulder, her equally dark eyes were set on Jesse, then focused on me.

It was very irritating. I curse being a mediator sometimes. Because ghosts pop up at the most inopportune moments. Such as, for example, this one. I had my arms wrapped around Jesse's neck, almost kissing him, but she showed up just then.

But there was something different about this girl. She didn't look dead. _At all_. She looked very much alive, but how could she have gotten into my room without opening the door?

I pulled myself away from Jesse and sighed, glancing at her again. I was about to recite my usual "state your case, identify yourself and we can solve the problem" speech that I had given every other ghost, but her icy gaze quickly turned to me, and she spoke, her voice soft. It wasn't difficult to understand her.

"Save it. I'm not dead." She brushed a stray strand of dark hair from her face and tucked it behind her left ear. "You should be helping the dead, not sucking face with them."

I flushed red. Who did she think she was? "Why are you here? Who are you?"

Her expression changed, from that calm, cool, in control look to something I can't quite describe. Her eyes focused on the floor and her shoulders fell slightly. She looked almost sad… lost, is a better way to describe it. I almost pitied her. Almost.

"I don't know why I'm here." She said simply. "I know I'm not dead. I can interact with the living, but…"

"But what?" It was Jesse who spoke. His expression held curiosity, his eyes on her. It made me jealous. A little.

"Only when my eyes aren't grey."

"Your eyes are brown." I said, throwing her a skeptical look.

"Just watch." She said quietly. After a moment, she screamed. And Doc--I mean David came bursting through the door, a panicked expression written all over his face.

"Suze? Did you scream? What's wrong?"

I glanced back at the girl on my bed. Her eyes, had indeed slowly been changing from the dark brown to grey. She smiled and shrugged.

"Afraid of spiders?" she suggested.

"It's nothing, David, really, I think, I just saw a bug on my bed. It startled me." I lied. It took a little, but David left, seeming unconvinced. I turned back to the girl. "Your name."

"Ryenne Grey." She replied.

I looked at Jesse. He seemed… unusually fascinated by miss Grey. It made me mad.

"Why did you come to me?"

"Because I need guidance." She said smoothing her skirt.

"I'm no counselor."

"No," she said looking up. "But you are a mediator. And you may just be able to help me find out why my family announced my death two years ago."

I stared at her with blank expression.

Her family announced her dead two years ago and she was only coming around now?

This girl was definitely not dead.

She was not dead at all.

She was, in fact, very much alive.

So alive, in fact, that when she disappeared after our long moment of silence only to reappear an hour later, I saw where her tears had hit my sheets.

* * *

Short, I know, but it's four am. I need sleep. I'll update again later on. Bye-bye now! 


End file.
